There are known systems for teaching music where staff lines are displayed with, on the staff, the notes of the scale, said notes as well as the board bearing them, being built in such a way that, being electrically connected to a tone generator, each note on the board is sounding and heard with the corresponding tone, each time it becomes touched. The note may be touched either with the finger or with a pointer or wand, electrically connected by a wire to the tone generator. Several patents have been granted for devices of that kind among them, the German patent 2941630; several other patents have been granted for improvements, sometimes of details.
The present invention uses a principle analogous to the one described in the German patent 294 1630 and the abovementioned improvement patents, not--or not only--for illustrating in a sounding way the writing of the musical scale, but for properly playing, i.e. interpreting, a whole work of music, performing it even with more virtuosity and sensibility than if played on the keyboard of a traditional instrument. Furthermore, this interpretation can be performed with less musical knowledge, and less practice, than when a traditional instrument is used.